


Showcasing the Trophies

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [95]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco wins, and so does Harry.





	Showcasing the Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 513: Trophy.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Showcasing the Trophies

~

“I can’t wear this!” Harry hissed, inspecting himself in the mirror. “These trousers hide nothing!” 

“Exactly.” Draco, standing behind him, wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and slowly slid his hand down towards his crotch. “Look how the fabric showcases your…trophy.” 

“My…?” Harry’s eyes met Draco’s in the mirror. “Is that why you insisted I ditch my pants and go commando?” 

“Of course.” Leaning in, Draco caught the flashy lobe of Harry’s ear in his teeth. “Well, and it does make it easier for you to fuck me in the club.” 

Harry shivered. “You’ll be the death of me.” 

~

The club was loud and, surprisingly, Muggle. “I thought we were visiting a Wizarding club!” Harry said once inside.

Draco smirked, and leaning in, whispered in Harry’s ear, “Not if you’re going to use your impressive…trophy on me in public. Can you imagine the headlines if the papers spotted us?” 

Harry shuddered. “Fair point.” He eyed the men grinding together on the dance floor. “What should we do first? Drinks or—?”

“Drinks,” declared Draco, clasping Harry’s hand and tugging him over to the bar. “And I want champagne since we’re celebrating.” 

“We are?” asked Harry, bemused. 

Draco smiled. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
